For 20 years, Brown University has operated a highly productive training site for over 40 interdisciplinary postdoctoral health services researchers. Over 80% of past trainees hold posts in academic or research settings (11 senior faculty), 61% have been PI on over 80 grants and past trainees have produced over 500 publications. We attribute our past success to: 1) recruitment approaches which attract high quality, diverse applicants; 2) An individualized training experience to meet trainee goals; 3) A mentoring strategy consistent with multidisciplinary work; 4) An extensive research portfolio (exceeding $30 million/yr) which provides experiential training opportunities; 5) an organizational culture which promotes synergy between training and research missions; and 6) an extensive multidisciplinary faculty committed to pre-/postdoctoral training. The current proposal requests pre and post doctoral fellowship slots. In addition to recruiting post-and predoctoral trainees resulting in a diverse pool with respect to socio-demographic characteristics, underrepresented racial/ethnic minorities, clinical background, disciplinary perspective with interests in aging and chronic disease management, we seek to develop scientists: 1) experienced in the use of state-of-the-art research methods for the purpose of advancing fundamental knowledge of issues central to the improvement of population health by focusing on how organizational characteristics of health care delivery system providers, economic forces that shape consumer and provider behavior, as well as the policy environment in which these relationships exist; 2) who optimally contribute as part of multidisciplinary research teams in academic posts, government agencies at the state, federal, and international level, and in the research arms of private sector health service delivery organizations; 3) equipped with leadership skills for the purpose of improving services and influencing health policy at the organizational, state, national, and international levels such that those policies lead to more equitable health outcomes and equitable use of resources; 4) trained to address AHRQ's priority areas. Relevance to public health statement: The shifting sands of health care policies from financing to delivery make it essential to have well trained researchers operating in academic, governmental and private research and policy settings who understand these issues and have the skill to design and interpret policy relevant studies applicable to vulnerable populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]